Can't Talk About the Past
by A maze thing
Summary: McCoy finally meets Jim's brother and new family, but he can't help trying to find an underlining meaning to this unexpected reunion.  Companion piece to "The Last Time I Saw You", although you don't need to read that in order to understand this one.


Title: Can't Talk About the Past

Summary: McCoy finally meets Jim's brother and new family, but he can't help trying to find an underlining meaning to this unexpected reunion. Companion piece to "The Last Time I Saw You", although you don't need to read that in order to understand this one.

A/N: Well I was utterly excited by the response to my other story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorites and even those who just read it! I'm glad that my first Star Trek story wasn't a bust. I hadn't planned on writing this one immediately, and sorry that my update for last Friday didn't work out, and that it's now a week after I wanted it up. I finished The Last Time I Saw You and then got socked with a nice pile of essays and homework from my professors, and I've been swamped. And sadly, my family is paying for this education so it had to come first. But here it is! I hope I meet your expectations with this one! I truly love Bones and Jim, so this is always fun to write.

(For those who haven't read The Last Time...) Jim went to meet his brother Sam and ends up meeting Sam's wife Aurelan and Sam's son Peter. McCoy had been bothering Jim about Sam, and his curiosity always makes Bones meddle.

88888888888888

Dr. Leonard McCoy hadn't expected to really make friends, nor was he all that interesting in meeting people. He'd come to Starfleet to escape the rampage his ex-wife and her lawyer had reeked on his life. He had assumed he would be working at Starfleet Medical, but in a few days he was going into space for a five year mission.

All because of the kid he was about to track down.

There was no way in hell he was missing Jim and his brother meeting. He'd debated not bothering Jim and letting him do it himself, but honestly, Leonard wasn't letting that happen. He _had_ to meet the older Kirk, and he would be there if Jim's world crumbled down around him. He knew that Jim needed this, needed some sort of family, but that didn't mean that it would all work out for the younger man. If it didn't, McCoy was sure as hell going to be there for Jim. He also wouldn't mind having a word with the older brother.

McCoy knew that he was making assumptions, but damnit, he had the right. When it came to Jim's childhood, he knew that there were more bad than good going on.

Finally deciding to go find Jim-since he'd neglected to mention where he was meeting Sam-Leonard stepped out of the dorm. Immediately he heard his name being called from down the hall by the man he was looking for. Jim sounded happy-very happy actually-and Bones couldn't help the smile that tugged at his face. Maybe it hadn't been all bad after all.

Turning towards Jim, the doctor noticed the other people with him. He had his patented glare on his face as he looked at them. When he had heard Jim approaching, he had assumed he was alone. He hadn't expected to find an entire group of people with him. And he definitely hadn't expected to see Jim with a freckle-faced toddler in his arms.

Jim was walking towards him, while the toddler's head moved around rapidly, taking everything in. There were two people walking behind him. One was obviously Sam-McCoy could see some similarities between them, especially the blue eyes-and someone that Bones could only assume to be Sam's wife.

Seeing the small family made Leonard think of his own daughter and ex-wife. At least back before the divorce. He hoped that he'd have enough time to see Joanna before heading out into space.

"Hey Bones," Jim said, extremely chipper. His eyes were beaming while the smile on his face was threatening to crack his face in half.

Glaring at the man before him, Leonard was going to kill Jim if anyone else started calling him Bones. He'd made it through three years of the Academy without being called Bones by anyone other than Jim. The nickname had eventually grown on him-although at first he fervently tried to get Jim to stop-but he still didn't want anyone else to call him Bones. It was something that only Jim could call him.

The little boy in Jim's hands turned towards Leonard, tilting his head to the side for a moment. He quickly turned away and buried his head against Jim's shoulder.

"Awww, Bones. Look what you did. You scared Peter," Jim teased lightly, speaking to McCoy, but looking at Peter. Holding the boy in only one arm now, he used his free hand to wiggle his index finger into the little boy's neck. Immediately Peter started to giggle and fight against the tickling finger.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he yelped as he laughed, squirming away from the finger. McCoy would be damned if Jim's smile could get any bigger at the moment.

The little boy looked up at Jim with an excited smile on his face, obviously ready to go another round. Jim scrunched his nose at the little boy before saying, "Peter, this is my friends Bo-"

"Leonard McCoy," he cut in quickly, sending his friend a stare. Nothing harsh enough to get Peter to shy away again-although McCoy would swear that it was because Peter was a shy kid, and _not_ because he scared him with his scowl-but enough to get his point across. Well, it would have gotten across if he wasn't sending it towards James Kirk.

"But we call him Bones," Jim said to the little boy before looking up at Leonard with a smirk now. McCoy cocked an eyebrow at his friend as if to say 'Really Jim?'.

"Bones," Peter repeated as if he was trying to get the taste of it. He looked towards Bones, although he seemed a little suspicious-or as suspicious as a three-year-old could be.

Jim smiled before he noticed McCoy's eyes traveling to the two people behind him. "Oh," he said, as if he had thought it was obvious. Which it really was, but introductions were always nice. "Bones," his smile grew again due to his friend's scowl, "this is my brother Sam Kirk." He turned sideways so that McCoy could get a full view of his family and vice versa. He nodded his head towards Sam before nodding his head towards his wife. "And that's his wife, Aurelan."

"And this little guy's Peter," Jim said, bouncing the little boy in his arms slightly, causing him to giggle. "Sam, Aurelan, this is my best friend, _Doctor_," Jim rolled his eyes as he said the title, trying to push Bones' buttons. "Leonard McCoy. But-"

"I think they got it Jim," McCoy grumbled as he cut Jim off again. Jim obviously knew how much he hated being called Bones, and yet he had to make sure that everyone knew it was his nickname. He was so making Jim pay for his drinks last night after all this.

Placing a smile on his face, he took a step forward, extending a hand towards Sam and Aurelan. Each took it quickly, and McCoy added that he would prefer if they called him Leonard or McCoy. Both of their faces' held smiles on it as they nodded their understanding. Aurelan even added a "Gotcha."

"Alright," Jim said, breaking up the quiet exchange. "We were going to get ice cream. You in Bones?"

"Jim, it's 1200," McCoy answered as he fell in line with Jim who was moving towards the mess hall. Jim rolled his eyes at the doctor's words, knowing how much McCoy was going to bother him about this later on. Bones was always on his ass about his diet, and honestly, it was a little overbearing. Jim should be able to eat whatever he wanted, especially since he was in perfect health-minus a few bumps and bruises from their little trip on the Enterprise.

"Bones, I don't see your point."

"It's pretty early for ice cream," he pointed out, sending a glance towards Sam and Aurelan behind them. It seemed that they were okay with their son having ice cream that early, but that didn't mean Bones had to be okay with letting Jim. The kid ate the worst things, not even thinking about the problems he was causing to his body. The problems that Bones would have to be fixing as his CMO. McCoy was going to make his job easier if he could help it, and in this aspect, he definitely could.

"Then Starfleet shouldn't be serving it then," Jim said before turning a corner tightly, stepping in front of McCoy. Glaring at Jim's childish move, McCoy stopped short and folded his arms, glaring at Jim.

Jim turned towards Peter, "Do ya wanna race Bones to the mess hall?"

"Jim!" McCoy warned. There was no way in hell he was going to run to the mess hall. The fact that Jim would be running with a toddler was issue enough-the possibility of falling and hurting Peter higher than if he was walking-but he wasn't going to run through the Academy like an idiot. Even though he was friends with Jim, he had some dignity left.

"Yeah!" Peter yelled excitedly. He tried to crawl up Jim's shoulder, before Jim decided to just lifted him higher in his arms. Peter's head poked out from over Jim's shoulder, staring at Bones with a smile on his face. His red hair-that he'd obviously gotten from his mother-was getting pretty long and was getting in his eyes, covering the brown coloring slightly.

"Alright," Jim said, moving Peter into a better position to hold him. They were going towards the courtyard where it would be a straight run across to the mess hall. There wouldn't be too many people walking around at the moment, so Jim had assumed it would be an easy run. "Once we get out into the courtyard," Jim said to both Peter and McCoy.

"No Jim."

"Come on Bones," Jim said, glancing back at McCoy. He flashed a 'How can you deny this adorable face' smile towards him, that, honestly, only worked on any skirt that walked past him. It had never worked on McCoy. The only face that Bones would ever fall for was the 'wounded puppy', as he called it, which appeared whenever Jim was hurt, but just wanted to be left alone.

Lifting his nephew into the air and over his head, he positioned Peter on his shoulder. Bones' eyes widened slightly in worry. This was why it had been so hard to let Joanna do anything. McCoy had known every single thing that could go wrong, every injury that could occur. Now he was channeling all his medical knowledge into everything that could happen to Peter from this 'race'. When you add Jim's attraction to a beating of any kind, it made the possibility of injury go up greatly.

"Jim!" McCoy barked a warning, trying to get his friend to stop.

"Hold onto me Peter," Jim said, placing his hands on the little boy's sides. Feeling the boy's small arms and hands latch onto the side of his head, he grinned. Ignoring Bones' yell, he used one hand to push open the door to the courtyard. "Come on Bones!"

"Yeah! Come on Bones!" Peter mimicked throwing his hands up in the air in excitement for the race.

"Peter, you gotta hold onto me," Jim reminded him, holding the door open for Bones, Sam, and Aurelan. His eyes connected with Bones' worried ones. "Ready?"

"Jim," Bones scolded again, although he really wasn't sure why he was even bothering anymore. Obviously Jim was going to ignore him no matter what.

"Set." Jim prepared himself, placing both hands firmly on Peter's sides. Giving a slight squeeze, Peter giggled as his fingers tightened on Jim's head in preparation.

"Go!" Jim set off at a run-although it was obviously not as fast as he could go. Peter yelled in excitement as they ran through the courtyard. There weren't many people out, but there were some recognizable faces.

Seeing the way Peter bounced up and down on Jim's shoulders McCoy couldn't help but worry that the kid would slip off his shoulders. Jogging slightly after his friend he sent an exasperated smile towards those that were in the courtyard-mostly professors-but his eyebrows were furrowed causing it to come across as worried instead of a greeting of some sort.

Ending up in front of the mess hall, Jim stopped in front of the door. Lifting up Peter once again he put him in front of his face and moved him so that Peter was facing him. A smile on both of their faces, Jim lifted Peter into the air, over his head. "We won!" Jim yelled, letting Peter bounce slightly out of his hands as he gave him a little toss into the air.

Laughing as he was lifted Peter's eyes closed in excitement. Once he was placed back into Jim's arms, he once again tried to crawl up Jim's shoulder. Peering over his shoulder-with some help from Jim-Peter stared at Bones with an excited smile as he watched the older man slow to a walk.

Once he'd seen Jim stop in front of the mess hall and put Peter back into his arms, McCoy had stopped his brisk jog and returned to walking. He'd glanced around to see how many people had noticed him, but was relieved to see that it was only about three other people, not counting the boy's parents.

A grin on his face, Jim taunted, "We beat ya Bones." McCoy rolled his eyes before scowling at him again.

"We win!" Peter yelled throwing his arms into the air again.

McCoy smile at Peter before saying, "You beat me." Peter smiled at him, as if his admission of defeat had completed his win.

"Not you," McCoy muttered towards Jim, quiet enough for Peter not to hear.

Ignoring Bones, Jim turned back towards Peter. "Ya ready for some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Peter yelled, the excitement obviously still in his system. Laughing at his nephew, Jim made his way into the mess hall when Sam and Aurelan were right behind them. McCoy let out a huff of air, rolled his eyes, and followed them into the mess hall.

This entire time McCoy was preoccupied with Peter and Jim, but now as they walked into the mess hall he started to think about Sam and Aurelan. Aurelan seemed very nice, and he hadn't ignored the fact that she was pregnant; she had that natural glow that pregnant women had-although he knew that it wasn't there all the time. Sam seemed nice as well, and happy, but otherwise Bones really had no idea what to think of them. They hadn't had much time to talk.

Taking a seat with Sam and Aurelan as Jim went to go grab some ice cream with Peter, McCoy was able to really look at the couple. Aurelan's reddish brown hair was long and wavy, falling loosely on her shoulders, while her brown eyes seemed auburn next to her hair. Her dress was black with red patterns spread throughout and reached down to the middle of her thigh. From the look of her stomach he had guessed that she was about 6 months along in the pregnancy. Her face had speckles of freckles all over, but it was concentrated around her nose and cheeks. She was definitely a beautiful woman, and McCoy wondered if Jim would find someone similar to her.

Sam had the same eyes as Jim, although they weren't as bright and were set a little deeper in his face than Jim's were. His face was clear of all freckles-which obviously meant that Peter's freckles were from Aurelan-like Jim's, and his hair was a similar color to Jim's, although it was a little darker. Other than that, there wasn't much more similarities between the two Kirks.

Glancing over at Jim, Bones tried to figure out how long he'd been musing on about Sam and Aurelan. They both sat before him at the table in silence. Aurelan would occasionally turn her head to catch a peek at her son and her brother-in-law.

"How far along are you?" McCoy asked Aurelan when she turned back around. Her face immediately beamed as she glanced down at her stomach. Her hands were already resting atop her bump as she sat.

"Around six months," Aurelan answered, glancing over at Sam with the look that McCoy had seen so many times when Jocelyn was pregnant. It brought a smile to his face to remember how happy that time had been, and how lucky he was to have his daughter. Damn, did he miss her.

"Well congratulations," McCoy said, giving a genuine smile. Sam and Aurelan both thanked him. Aurelan even mentioned how happy they were, which McCoy knew that any idiot could see that by the way they both seemed so happy about everything.

They lapsed into silence, each of them sending glances towards Jim and Peter, wondering what was taking them so long to get ice cream. Now that McCoy was sitting before Sam Kirk, he really didn't know what to say. He wanted to bother Sam about all the details of his childhood and what had happened between him and Jim, but he really didn't want to ruin the happy dynamic that was going on.

"So," McCoy started. "Sam, what do you do?"

Sam smiled, placing his elbows onto the table so that he could lean on it. "I'm a research biologist. I've been working on Deneva for the past few years, but I'm trying to get a transfer to the Earth Colony II research station." He looked at Aurelan before glancing down at her stomach.

Obviously his work kept him close to his family, and McCoy frowned slightly at that before recovering quickly with a smile and a nod. It wasn't Sam's fault, but Jim wouldn't be near his family. Jim was traveling space alone, while Sam was sitting at home with his family. It sent a bitter feeling through McCoy's bones as he realized that he and Jim would be alone-aside from having each other-in space, away from their families.

"Hmmm," McCoy said, glancing up towards Jim. Kirk was still getting ice cream with Peter, who was now at Jim's side, holding his uncle's hand instead of being in his arms. Looking back towards Sam, he really couldn't help himself at this point. Damn the consequences, he had to know some things.

Leaning forward, he moved himself closer to Sam. "Jim doesn't really talk about his past. But..." he trailed off, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. He wanted to know so much about his friend. What Frank was like, what Winona Kirk was really like, and how he felt about her leaving all the time. Why did Sam leave Jim, what had he been doing all these years, why hadn't he contacted Jim sooner?

"I just want to know why you decided to contact Jim _now_." McCoy glanced between the two people before him. He knew that this might not go over well, but honestly he didn't care about Sam's feelings. He only cared about Jim's, and he wanted to make sure that Sam wasn't just talking to him for some underlying meaning other than wanting to rekindle their relationship.

Sam's face twisted for a moment, going from annoyed to suspicious. McCoy could tell that the man was trying not to be completely offended by what Leonard was trying to infer. Hopefully he understood why Bones had to ask. Maybe he'd realize that Jim had found someone to protect him elsewhere.

Sam's jaw worked itself around a few times before it finally stopped and he sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I didn't think Jim wanted anything to do with me, he never tried to contact me, and I figured he wanted me out of his life." Sam would have kept going if he didn't see his little boy plop himself right down next to him, while Jim moved to sit across from them.

McCoy tried so damn hard to hide his smirk. This wasn't what he had planned, but if he could get Jim and Sam to talk-especially in front of him-then maybe they'd be able to rebuild their relationship.

Glancing at Jim, he noticed the look that the kid was sending him. Usually he would have spat some sort of curse at him and told Jim that he'd do what he damn well pleased, but this time he kept his mouth shut. Jim gave McCoy the look he always gave him when he was meddling. His eyes bore into Leonard, threatening him if he didn't keep his mouth shut and butt out.

For once-and most likely the only time-McCoy actually listened to the unspoken demand.

Peter dug into his ice cream with a fist around his spoon. The chocolate and vanilla split bowl of ice cream was almost too high for him when he sat at the table. The sight would have comical if Jim didn't have that look on his face. And it was no longer the look he was sending McCoy. It was now a look of disbelief that he sent to his brother.

"I didn't contact you?" Jim asked, the hurt well-hidden in his tone, but his words obviously told them he was at least annoyed. He placed his arms flat on the table in front of him. Jim hadn't gotten any ice cream, realizing that the others weren't going to be eating anything. This left the entire table empty sans Peter's bowl. "How was I supposed to know where the hell you went? You left and didn't even tell me where you were going."

"I didn't know where I was going," Sam defended, his eyes narrowing slightly at Jim's accusing tone. Sam hadn't blamed Jim for not contacting him, but Sam just assumed that Jim didn't care. He had expected him to track him down if he wanted to talk to him.

"Doesn't mean I knew where you were all these years. I was in the same damn-" he paused as he noticed Aurelan's eyes look over towards Peter. The little boy was too absorbed in his ice cream to even notice the foul language, or anything that was going on. McCoy once again tried not to smirk as he realized he wasn't the one that let a curse slip in front of the kid. He had expected it to happen, but instead it was Jim. "house...planet," he added in exasperation, "until I was eighteen. That was plenty of time for you to send something. This thing doesn't just go one way."

Bones sent a look towards Jim, hearing his own words being used. McCoy had always said that whenever he'd tell Jim about Jocelyn and the divorce. Jim was always ready to be there when Leonard needed to unload, but Jim refused to let anyone else carry his load.

Jim ignored him as he stared at his brother. Aurelan glanced between the two of them, trying to see if her husband would just calm down and apologize. She'd said the same thing to him ever since they got married, and especially when she got pregnant for the first time. She wanted Peter to know his uncle, to know a family. She was an only child, and her parents were dead. Aurelan didn't want Peter-and their unborn child-to have only their small family. She had pushed Sam to contact Jim, and although she wasn't sure why he'd given in now, she was happy that they had finally met.

"What did you want me to do Jim? I got away from Frank. I had to break away from that life," Sam defended again. He thought that Jim had understood why he left. Before Jim had said that he didn't need to be protected, so why on earth was he pushing him about this?

"That didn't mean you had to break away from _me_," Jim snapped back quietly. It was the most Bones had ever heard Jim admit, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was excited that Jim was finally letting out his feelings, but he was a little annoyed that he couldn't open up to him as easily.

Sam stared at Jim, his eyes suddenly filling with sadness. Rubbing a hand over his face, he buried his head in his hands for a moment.

Bones watched as Sam started to feel regret-a sick satisfaction overwhelming the doctor as someone finally realized what they did to Jim-before turning towards Jim. His lips turned down in a frown as he saw the utter regret and annoyance written all over Jim's face. He was obviously upset with himself for letting that out, letting someone else know what he was really feeling. If his 'wounded puppy' look wasn't on his face, he would have smacked him. Why couldn't the kid just realize that he was allowed to let other people know what he was feeling?

"Damnit I'm sorry Jim." No one made any movement at the curse, Peter still oblivious to everything going on. "I-"

"No, I was serious before when I said that I didn't need anyone to protect me back then. You had every right to leave, I just...I missed you." Jim's face was turning red at the words. An actual smile crept onto Bones' face, he seriously couldn't help it. He was surprised at his friend, and he was happy that he was finally opening up.

The smile disappeared as he scolded when he felt a boot smack into his shin. Sending a glare at his friend, he turned his attention back to Sam.

"I missed you too." He looked down at his hands before giving a soft laugh, his lips turning up slightly. "Ya know where I went after I left Frank's?"

"No."

"I went to Bernie's for a few weeks before her dad kicked me out." Jim smiled, remembering Bernie immediately. She was one of Sam's closest friends and girlfriend. From the sound of it he got a little too close to Bernie while he was there for her father's comfort.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Kirks," he muttered, cocking an eyebrow at Jim.

"I waited until I was eighteen before finishing high school in Nevada. Ended up going to CalTech, where I met Aurelan." Placing a hand over hers, he glanced at her quickly before turning his attention back to Jim. "I got my degree in biology, and over the past few years I've been on Deneva."

Hearing what his brother did with his life, Jim was suddenly embarrassed. How do you compare to a kid who just left home, started over, got a degree, and found his wife? Jim wasn't about to say that he stayed in that Godforsaken house until he finished school and turned eighteen. Getting his own apartment shortly afterwards, he started odd jobs-mostly as a mechanic-and got into bar fights almost every night. That was until he got his ass beat by Cupcake and his friends-although he would deny it-and Pike came in to give him a freakin' motivational speech. The next part was the part that he could tell Sam without feeling ashamed.

"Jim's spent the past three years pissing off as many professors as he could," McCoy said with a smirk. "The little smartass was at the top of the class, which drove them nuts." Jim grinned at him, silently thankful that he was able to skip over the four years prior to his entrance into the Academy.

"And now you're captain of the Enterprise," Aurelan acknowledged. "That is very impressive."

Jim smiled before nodding, feeling a little flushed by her words.

Giggling erupted from the toddler that had momentarily been forgotten causing all of them to turn towards him. The little boy had flung some of his ice cream onto the table, but Aurelan's mouth dropped as she saw the ice cream that was all over her three-year-old. "Oh Peter," she said, getting up and grabbing her little boy. "We'll head towards the bathroom and get cleaned off." Taking a glance around the mess hall, she immediately found them and carried the little boy off while he complained of his mother's treatment.

Turning back towards each other, the three fell into silence. Bones looked at Jim for a moment before he realized something. "You never answered my question before." He had turned his attention to Sam, obviously sending the question his way. Jim glared at Bones, not sure what he was getting at.

"What?" Sam asked, looking between the two of them confused.

"I asked why you contacted Jim now. You said why you didn't contact him in the past, but you never answered my question."

"Bones," Jim scolded. For once, Jim was the one scolding Bones, and it felt really odd. The doctor would make sure to avoid this occurrence in the future.

"No, he's right," Sam rubbed a hand over his face, and Jim was suddenly worried about the answer. Sam seemed tired, and Jim had no idea why. "I...I heard about what you did. And...I just needed to talk to you. I don't know why, I just felt like I should see you. I wanted to know if you were okay." He looked up at Jim, his eyes staring at the cuts around his eye and the slight bruising.

"I'm fine," Jim answered quickly, earning a glare from Bones. That was always his answer to everything, and it really pissed the doctor off.

"Ya don't look it," he responded, gesturing towards Jim's eye. A small smile was on Sam's lips as he said this, trying to play it off as a joke, but still being serious.

Jim lifted a hand to his face, but didn't touch it. Giving a shrug and a smile, he didn't say anything. He was just happy Sam hadn't mentioned the bruises on his neck.

They lapsed into silence as the three of them sat there. Sam glanced towards the bathroom, checking to see if his wife and son had emerged from there yet. Obviously Peter was putting up a fight.

Turning back towards the two men across the table, Sam noticed Jim's head was tilted downward as he stared at the table. "Jim?" he asked quietly, the tone he usually used for when Peter was upset. When Jim didn't give a reaction he said his brother's name a little more forcefully, although not much louder. "Jim."

Glancing up Jim locked eyes with his brother. "I'm glad you're okay. I just...after Dad," he paused as he let out a breath. He tried to keep the tears from his eyes as best as he could, but Jim was always better at putting on a brave face than he was, even when he was so young. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Jim smiled sadly as his eyes wavered. He hadn't thought about that. He truly hadn't thought about what would happen if he had died. He honestly didn't think there was someone who would care if he had died. Maybe Bones, but he was with Jim, so he probably would have died as well. Although he came damn close when Nero tried to strangled him, and Bones would have been fine. Jim never liked to think of the 'What if's.

"Yeah?" Jim said with a small smile. "Thanks."

McCoy watched the exchange with a hidden smile on his lips. He felt like an ass for expecting the worse out of Sam in his timing, but it had worked out in the end. Leonard was happy that Jim finally had that family he had obviously craved for years. It was also nice to know that someone else had the same worries and fears that he felt in regards to Jim.

Silence settled again, and McCoy started to wonder if the awkwardness between the two brothers would ever completely dissipate. Jim would be on the Enterprise, in space constantly, while Sam was off on some planet. Their contact may be minimal, but the doctor hoped that it would be enough to allow Jim to have some sense of a family.

"Got any names for your kid?" Bones asked, nodding his head towards the bathroom door. The three turned to see Aurelan emerging from the bathroom with Peter in her arms, his clothes still stained with ice cream and wet, but a clean face and arms. She smiled at them while Peter seemed to be falling asleep in her arms.

"Nope," Sam answered.

"Just don't name it Leonard," Jim jabbed at his friend, looking at the doctor before getting up. It was obvious that the little boy was tired, and that the family would be leaving soon. Bones remained seated as he watched the Kirks leave the mess hall.

8888888888888

Over the next few days Bones hadn't seen much of Jim. When McCoy returned to their dorm either Jim was already passed out or he wasn't back yet. Jim was constantly going out with Sam and his family, while Leonard had been spending the rest of his days on solid ground with Joanna-who Jocelyn allowed to make the trip all the way to San Francisco, as long as she stayed with Jocelyn's parents.

Although Jim had finally met Joanna, they hadn't seen much of each other. Twelve-year-old Joanna had been very interested in Jim, asking him repeated questions of his space travels. McCoy had felt a little jealous at first until Joanna started to ask Jim about her father. A smile came to his face as he watched his daughter become engrossed in Jim's stories-though a grimace soon came once Jim mentioned his nickname. There was no way McCoy was allowing his daughter to call him Bones.

Only spending one day with them, Jim had spent the rest of his days with Sam and his family. Although Leonard wished his daughter could be around Jim more-the man who had been his best friend when his life went to hell-he knew that Jim should be enjoying himself with his family before they set off.

It was the day of their departure on their five-year mission, and it pained McCoy to leave Joanna behind. He knew he wouldn't be able to see her that often if he was staying on Earth, but it still hurt to know that he wouldn't be able to visit her until they happened to have a shore leave on Earth.

But Leonard knew that Jim was in more pain than he was. Jim had been reunited with Sam only a few days ago, and he'd finally met his sister-in-law and nephew. And to top it off, he was having another nephew on the way. Usually that would have been amazing if Kirk didn't have to leave them all behind.

Standing with Joanna at his side, he stared around the hanger deck. His fingers were interlocked with his daughter's, and he couldn't help but smile. The last time he'd gotten onto a starship he'd rushed on, not even thinking about how quickly they could all die. All he could think of was getting Jim onto the ship so he'd get that damn sad 'wounded puppy' look off his face. Now, all he could think of was how thankful he was that Joanna was able to be there before he left. She'd be seventeen when he returned from the Enterprise. He didn't want to think of that.

"Where's Jim?" Joanna asked curiously, staring around the hangar deck. She was still small for her age, but she was almost as tall as his chest at the moment. He glanced down at her slightly, smiling. She was wondering the same thing he was.

They were supposed to be on deck in ten minutes, and although Jim wasn't the poster boy of punctuality, he would definitely want to be on time for the departure of the Enterprise. He was the captain after all. After only three years-which was another reason Joanna was so mystified, and if McCoy didn't believe any different, he would say she was a little smitten by him.

"He's coming," Leonard answered, knowing that if Jim wasn't coming he was most likely dead in a ditch. The kid had been working up to being captain for the past three years, hoping to get his captaincy early. They both knew this was much earlier than expected, but McCoy knew that Jim wouldn't miss it for anything.

Two minutes later, he felt something brush harshly against his shoulder. Turning to look he saw a flash of gold before he saw the smiling man standing next to him with a toddler in his hands. "Hey Bones, hey Joanna," he said as he looked to the pair.

Peter was in Jim's arms, but his head was rolling around on his neck as he took in the hangar deck. The kid was probably enamored by how shiny and large everything was.

"Hey, you're late," McCoy answered while Joanna gave an excited, "Hi Jim!"

Ignoring McCoy's comment and sending Joanna a quick smile, Jim looked back at Peter before grabbing his arm gently, pointing it towards one particular ship. "That's the Enterprise. That's my ship." He looked between his nephew and his ship, taking in the little boy's face, trying to memorize it. He didn't want to think about leaving him behind nor the rest of his family. The kid was only three, would he still remember him when Jim came back?

"Enterprise," Peter repeated as if he was committing it to memory. The little boy's eyes returned to Jim's as he spoke.

"Jesus Jim, Aurelan can't move that fast!" Sam yelled as he joined them, nodding his head in greeting towards McCoy. He sent Joanna a surprised smile and opened his mouth to make a comment when he felt the sharp punch to his arm. "Ow!"

Rubbing his arm he glared at his wife who returned the glare. "I can too. You're the one that's out of the breath!" she argued back. "Stop treating me like a child! This isn't the first time I've been-oh, who's this?" Aurelan stopped herself mid-rant as her brown eyes settled on the little girl next to McCoy.

"This is my daughter, Joanna," Leonard introduced happily, glad that the Kirk family seemed to be leaving each other in good terms. He'd hate to have to watch Jim and his family be torn apart moments before they departed.

"Hello Joanna," Aurelan greeted giving a little wave. Joanna smiled and waved back, although there were no more introductions made. Jim had opened his mouth to introduce his family to Joanna when he heard his name and title being bellowed through the hanger deck.

Noticing the officer standing by his ship, he frowned at the indication. He had to leave his family. Jim was utterly excited to get into space and be captain-the youngest, he pridefully reminded himself-of the Enterprise. But he wished he wouldn't be leaving Sam, Aurelan, and Peter behind. He wished he could see his new nephew be born.

Smiling down at Peter sadly, he placed the boy on the ground. Kneeling down he started to say goodbye to the little boy. McCoy turned away from the Kirk family, moving Joanna and himself closer to the Enterprise. He would say goodbye to Joanna alone before finding her grandparents and then leave for space.

"Goodbye Peter," Jim said, staring at the little boy in front of him. Peter seemed to shy away from this with a pout on his face. Aurelan had tried to prepare Peter for this, but the little boy refused to hear anything of the sort. He'd been having too much fun with his uncle, and even when they parted at the end of the day, Peter either fought or shied away.

"Give your uncle a hug," Aurelan scolded, sending a stare that commanded obedience. Peter frowned for a moment, glancing at his mother before turning back to Jim. Moving forward he tried to stretch his short arms around Jim and leaned his head against his uncle's chest. Jim wrapped his arms around the little boy, a somber smile on his face.

"Bye Uncle Jim," Peter said quietly as he bowed his head. Moving backwards, he watched as his uncle moved towards his mother and father.

Aurelan threw her arms around Jim, tears springing to her eyes. Her head rested on his shoulder as she squeezed him tightly. Jim still hadn't gotten used to hugging a pregnant woman, but he didn't mind. Aurelan was always so warm and kind, that getting a hug was always great. "We're gonna miss you Jim. You better be contacting us throughout your mission! I finally got to meet you, you're mine now." She laughed as she said this, although her checks were now covered with tears.

Pulling away from her hug, he smiled at her, trying not to show how horrible he felt at the moment. He hated to see her cry, but there was nothing he could do. "I guess I'm stuck then."

"That you are," she answered before completely letting go.

Sam stepped forward, a sad smile that matched the rest of his family was on his face. "I'll miss ya Jim," he said as he enveloped his little brother in a hug. He really wished he had been there when Jim was a kid, and he wished he could still be there now, but he knew this is what Jim wanted to do. Jim was going to follow in their father's footsteps. He just knew he could never get rid of the worry that one day he'd get the call that Jim had found the same fate as their dad.

"I'll miss you too Sam," Jim said, giving his brother a squeeze before breaking away. He fought the sting of tears that hit the back of his eyes as he stepped back to look at his small family. Jim smiled brightly at them, completely disguising the sadness he felt at leaving them. "Looks like the _captain_ is needed," he joked as he waved goodbye, taking a few steps backwards before he turned his back on the family.

His head fell for a moment before he looked back to see the three people standing right where he left them. Sending them one last smile, Jim knew that would be the last time he saw them in person for a long time.

"Damnit Jim! Let's get this freakin' tin can into space. The faster we get going the sooner I get myself out of this death trap and back on solid ground!" Bones yelled at him, causing Jim to look up at his best friend and his ship. A genuine smile graced his face at the sight of a scowling Leonard standing in front of the Enterprise, right next to the officer that had called his name before. The officer he twitched and squinted his eyes in annoyance at Bones' yelling. Jim was pretty sure Bones just liked to bother people sometimes, although the doctor always denied it.

"Aw Bones, you coulda just said you wanted to spend more time with me. I know it's how you really feel," Jim answered as he stepped past the officer-whom Jim noticed was the same man who had told him he was on academic probation not too long ago-and sent him a nod.

"It'd rather inject myself with a large dose of cordazine then spend my time with you, but somehow I'm still stuck with you," McCoy answered back in his usually grumble. His eyes locked onto Jim's, and Jim smiled, always knowing that Leonard was kidding.

"Stuck? This was your fault, you're the one that sat next to me on the shuttle in!"

"I was _placed_ there. It was neither mine nor your fault."

"Exactly! It was meant to be," Jim exclaimed happily as he entered the ship. His eyes roamed the Enterprise as he walked the halls towards the bridge. A smile was on his face as he realized what he was gaining.

After a few moments of silence, McCoy said seriously, "So now that you have a captain's salary, you can pay for those damn drinks!"

"What drinks?" Jim asked innocently before moving faster, distancing himself from Bones.

"Damnit Jim!" Leonard scowled, coming to a stop for a moment as he stared at his friend in annoyance. Oh, this would be a fun five years.

A/N: Alright I might have gotten a little carried away with myself, but this was really fun to write. I had to rewrite this though 'cause I kinda made Sam a little mean, and I really didn't think that's how he would have reacted. Oh, and I have no idea where Sam went to college, CalTech (California Institute of Technology) just happened to be the only college in California that I knew off the top of my head and it seemed to fit. So, what did ya think? Too much Jim? Was Bones and Sam's interaction good? Eek, I love this one, but I'm not entirely sure about it (especially the ending, was it too sappy?) Thanks for reading!


End file.
